Global Age
The Global Age is the tenth age in the game of DomiNations. It is obtained by paying 7,000,000 gold in the Town Center and takes 12 days and 10 citizens to complete. This age is preceded by the Industrial Age. It's unknown as to whether it will follow the Global Age directly, however the Space Age has been referred to in many DomiNations advertisments, so it's likely it will be released after. Historical Description The Global Age is a period of time of history of modern warfare, discovery, upheavals, political conflicts, depression, alliances, music, arts, architecture, inventions, and transportation. This age lasted from 1920 AD/CE to 1955 AD/CE. The Global Age revolves around an advanced culture, World War II, and the beginning of the Cold War. After World War I (Industrial Age), the United States lived peacefully and prospered in the Roaring Twenties as as did other countries like the United Kingdom and France. The economy, arts, and the culture thrived. Art-deco architecture was invented and some of the tallest buildings in the world were built like the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building in New York. Jazz, cinema, fashion, and a variety of dances were invented during this time. Women's rights were further recognized with universal suffrage. Even though Europe was affected positively by the Roaring Twenties, it was struggling to recover from World War I. In the East, Russia, now a Communist state; became the Soviet Union. In 1929, it all changed when the Stock Exchange crashed triggering the infamous 10-year Great Depression. Poverty increased and the economy was badly damaged. Crime increased as well. The recession had affected many Western nations and was a step back for recovering for European nations. With the humiliation of the loss of World War I and the effect of the Great Depression, Germany has an increased wave of Nazism which is a radical nationalist and socialist party. With enough support, the Nazis created Nazi Germany as a successor to the German Weimar Republic (which overthrew the German Empire). The Nazis were also interested in reconquering the lost remnants of the German Empire. After annexing Austria, Germany invaded Poland, beginning World War II; the largest war the world had ever seen. In the East, the Empire of Japan declared war on China for the Marco Polo incident and allied with Nazi Germany. Most of Europe had declared war against Nazi Germany and their Axis allies: Hungary, Romania etc. Tanks such as the famous Panzers and planes such as the Supermarines were built and men were conscripted to war. In a year, most of the European Allies failed completely with their land taken by the Germans. Only one contester remains which is the United Kingdom. It all changed when Japan bombed the USA and Germany failed on attacking former-ally Soviet Union. The United Kingdom, United States, China and the Soviet Union then counter-attacked resulting the end of Nazi Germany and World War II. World War II had a staggering 73 million causalities (including the Holocaust which is a genocide that killed about over 10 million people consisting of Jews, Gypsies, disabled, etc.). The Soviet Union and many Communists took most of the land the Axis held and created satellite states out of them. China was taken over by Communists under Zedong Mao. The United States and the United Kingdom created the United Nations as a capitalist power against the communist rule of the Soviet Union and their allies. This grew into the Cold War. The Soviet Union undergoes social and technological advancements and had launched their first space satellite leading to the Space Race. The Space Race was a competition between the US-led United Nations and the Soviet Union for supremacy of space flight capability concluding the Global Age and starting the Space Age. Details The upgrade cost to the Global Age is 7,000,000 gold, requiring 10 citizens and 12 days to complete. Additional buildings unlocked: * 1x each: Tower, Redoubt, Air Defense, Ballista Tower, Ambush Trap, Spike Trap, Caltrops, Oil Well; * 2x each: Gate; * 10x each: Road and Wall. Gallery Trivia Further Reading * Roaring Twenties at Wikipedia * Great Depression at Wikipedia * World War II at Wikipedia * Cold War at Wikipedia Category:Ages